


Spirit of Sateda

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Airships, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Colonel John Sheppard keeps a sharp lookout for Wraith incursions as Airship Specialist Ronon Dex steers their mighty craft ‘Spirit of Sateda’ through the clouds, high above the city.





	Spirit of Sateda

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "Steampunk AU" prompt on the Whatif_AU community on Dreamwidth.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/9e89/1niz3xkc6o10zn7zg.jpg)

 


End file.
